


Somethin' Blissful

by Zombie_at_dusk



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Accidental Drug Use, Bad Ending, Drug Use, Hallucinations, Kissing, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 05:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14514030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombie_at_dusk/pseuds/Zombie_at_dusk
Summary: This was the happy ending...right?





	Somethin' Blissful

    In the end, you were too weak against Faith. It wasn’t clear whether it was your own stupidity and cockiness or the intake of bliss that caused your defeat. No matter how much you tried to remember what happened, your mind started to numb more and more as the bliss continued to take over your mind and body. Soon, unfamiliar names and warped faces filled your memories as recollection of family and friends faded into nothing. You groaned in frustration trying to recall anything that happened before you became a victim to that sickly sweet poison that filled your lungs and head. With every second going by, you remembered less and less, your mind being clouded by thoughts of pure ignorant bliss until you succumbed to it.

    You couldn't remember why you were sitting on the river bank or why you were covered from head to toe in heavy combat armor. Or why you were running around chasing after the pretty blue butterflies that swarmed the lush, green field that surrounded you. Yet, that didn’t matter to you now as you continued to giggle like a drunk man, continuing to run after the insects that drifted all around you until you saw shadowy figures in the distance. Not being able take make out what or who the shapes were, you began to leisurely walk toward until the shapes became more defined and you realized it was your friends. 

    A grin spread across your face as you waved at them, you were just delighted to see your friends laughing and staring at the beauty of the land that surrounded them. Some noticed you and waved back before going back to chasing one another or stare at the white flowers that decorated the ground. Some didn’t notice your presence, too enthralled by the butterflies or themselves to notice you. You were about to join until some white caught your attention from the corner of your eye. Your craned your neck to see a beautiful girl twirling around giggling before locking eyes with you. It was Faith! You were so happy to see her that you sprinted to her, arms wide as you pulled her into a bear hug. Face buried in her hair as you took in her scent, she smelled so sweet like sugar and flowers. You began to spin her around in your arms, you both laughed and giggled before setting her down. Her smile grew wide across her face as Faith grasped your hands in to her soft ones. 

“Don’t you see what I mean about the bliss, Deputy? Isn’t it just wonderful here.” She cooed, giving your hands a slight squeeze. 

    You opened your mouth to say yes but no noise came out so you shook your head vigorously to show her you agreed. Her eyes lit up and she leaned in to place a chaste kiss on your lips. The contact left your lips tingling from the sensation of her smooth ones and against your chapped ones and you yearned for more of her kisses. You leaned in to kiss her but she stopped you by pressing a finger to your lips. 

“Be patient, my little angel.” Faith teased, a small pout forming on her lips. “If you’re good and walk the path with me. I’ll give you all the kisses you want, so be good, okay?”

    You shook your head in agreement, wanting more of her kisses and touches. Smirking, she took both your hands into hers again as she started to pull you close to her before a pair of misty wings emerged from her back. You stared at her in awe when she stared to rise into the air with you. She really was an angel sent from heaven. She started to giggle again at your response and began to spin you in the hair with her. 

    You gasped and cried out in enjoyment as she spun you two around in mid-air. You started to get dizzy and closed your eyes to calm yourself from getting sick in mid-air. When you opened your eyes you realized that you were no longer in the air but curled up in Faith’s lap. You moaned when you felt her fingers gently comb through your matted hair while she hummed. She even sounded like an angel when she sang. Maybe this wasn’t so bad after all. Being here with Faith as she sung to you and played with your hair was, to simply put it, euphoric. Maybe the bliss isn’t bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gay and I needed more Faith content so I took matters in my own hands.


End file.
